The Hope
by Am.Lewis
Summary: ONE SHOT. Scène alternative se déroulant après que Loki eut découvert qu'il était un Géant Du Froid. Et si quelqu'un avait essayé de le comprendre ? Et si Thor n'avait pas été exilé à cet instant ?


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprieté de Marvel

**Point de vue** : Loki

**Notes**:_Cet affreux moment où l'on se rend compte qu'aucun français de Fanfiction ne ship Loki et Thor...Désolée pour ceux que ce pairing dérange, mais je me devais de pallier à ce manque de Thorki sur Fanfiction, c'était un devoir moral de fangirl qui se respecte. (oui je sais par où est la sortie -)._

_A vous de choisir comment vous préférez voir ça: amour ou fraternité, le choix est votre!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Ouvrir les yeux est un antidote au désespoir<em>._

**Sylvain Tesson**

Au moins les choses étaient claires. Si père ne m'avait pas choisi pour être roi d'Asgard, ce n'était pas parce que Thor gouvernerait d'une manière plus propice que je ne l'aurais fait (comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il était comme un chien fou qui réagissait au moindre papillon, impulsif et complètement excessif) mais simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me laisser ma chance. Il me haïssait, comme tout un chacun ici l'aurait fait s'ils avaient su la vérité. Dire que pendant toutes ces années j'avais détesté les géants du froid, au même titre que tout ennemi d'Asgard, et jamais, au grand jamais, l'idée saugrenue que je puisse être l'un d'entre eux ne m'avait effleurée… On m'avait très bien menti à ce sujet et je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions, je n'aurais pu imaginer scénario plus pittoresque ! Le pauvre orphelin recueilli et élevé comme un fils parmi les assassins de ses parents et qui ne se doute de rien… Allez-y, faites grincer les violons, je crois que c'est de circonstances… !

Je ne savais si c'était pour moi ou pour mon peuple décimé, mais ils allaient voir. Oui, tout Asgard allait payer pour cette malheureuse erreur que de laisser le bébé monstre vivre parmi eux. Qui était au courant ? Qui savait qui j'étais réellement ? Ceux qui se faisaient passer pour mes parents, assurément, mais encore ? Est-ce que Thor savait ? Non, bien sur, il ignorait tout, comme d'habitude. Ah le beau prince d'Asgard que voilà, pas même capable de reconnaitre l'ennemi en son territoire ni même de voir la véritable nature de son frère. Enfin, frère c'était un bien grand mot. Nous ne l'étions en aucun cas, malgré ce que nous avions toujours pensé. Un inconnu de plus au bataillon. Ca me faisait une belle jambe tiens. Il allait bien rire quand il saurait, j'entendais déjà les railleries qui franchiraient la barrière de ses lèvres et elles me rendaient furieux par avance. Il fallait que j'agisse. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais comment ? Que faire ? Comment détruire l'anarchie qui se propageait déjà à l'horizon ? Je n'ignorais pas quel destin me serait réservé lorsque la vérité serait dévoilée. Je serais probablement exilé, dans le meilleur des cas et il était hors de question d'être jeté hors de chez moi à nouveau. A cet instant je n'avais en tête que ma haine pour père et ses mensonges, le désespoir de comprendre enfin pourquoi je ne serais jamais à la hauteur à ses yeux, le dégoût de mes efforts vains pour lui plaire. J'ai déambulé longtemps dans les couloirs sans croiser personne –personne en tout cas qui attira mon attention- l'humeur sombre et ravageuse, les yeux fixés au sol et ma réflexion me menant invariablement vers ma perte. Tout aurait été plus simple si père avait eu la décence de me tuer en même temps que les autres ! S'il n'avait pas fait preuve de cette honteuse faiblesse ! Je n'aurais pas eu à supporter pareils tourments que je n'avais en aucun cas mérités !

**« Loki ! »**

Ne manquait plus que lui. C'était la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Ne pouvait-il donc pas me laisser tranquille ? Ne voyait-il donc pas que je n'avais aucune envie de parler et certainement pas à lui ? Non bien sur, Thor ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir. En l'occurrence, moi. J'ai entendu ses pas précipités dans mon dos et je me suis retenu de ne pas presser le pas pour le semer. Il m'aurait suivi jusqu'à me retrouver, assurément. Je devais me débarrasser de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre si je voulais retrouver la quiétude des ténèbres et de mes sombres pensées. Thor n'avait pas sa place là dedans, il rayonnait toujours, littéralement, comme si la vie n'eut été qu'un flot continu d'aventures extraordinaires. Crétin. J'aimais mon fr… Thor, mais il n'était pas fait pour être roi, il était trop…. N'était pas assez…. C'était difficile à définir, mais il était comme un enfant qui découvre le monde pour la première fois. M'enfin tout ça ne me regardait plus, j'allais être banni d'une minute à l'autre alors… si Asgard courrait à sa perte avec un pareil dirigeant, ce n'était pas mon problème. Je n'allais pas en plus m'inquiéter pour un peuple qui avait massacré le mien et qui ne tarderait pas à me répudier comme le dernier des traitres. Même moi j'avais des limites à la déraison.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_

**« Sif m'a dit t'avoir croisé dans un état particulièrement noir et j'ai eu vent de cette dispute avec… »**

_« Et tu as tenu à venir voir le spectacle par toi-même, comme c'est charmant. »_

Et voilà. Venir se moquer du vaincu, voilà qu'il s'abaissait à frapper un homme à terre. Oh Thor, je ne savais pas que tu étais tombé si bas pour avoir ce genre de pratique. Peut-être es-tu plus à plaindre que moi alors. Je bouillonnais littéralement de rage et d'amertume mais c'est néanmoins avec une certaine surprise que j'ai pu constater que le ciel de ses yeux s'assombrissait tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Allons bon, quoi encore ? Il n'allait quand même pas essayé de me faire croire qu'il avait des remords en plus de ça.

**« Non, je… »**

_« Tu ? »_

Il releva les yeux vers moi et j'ai pu y lire, à mon grand étonnement, quelque chose comme de la tristesse. Je m'en suis voulu malgré moi de le traiter mentalement d'idiot à chacune de ses mauvaises décisions. Il n'était pas stupide, au contraire, mais il ne réfléchissait qu'après avoir agi et c'était surement en proie au même instinct qu'il était venu me trouver aujourd'hui. Autant lui épargner cette peine. J'ai tourné le talons dans un soupire, ravalant la colère que je sentais poindre dans chaque parcelle de mon être.

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Ecoute je suis occupé là, alors si tu veux bien… »_

**« Je m'inquiétais pour toi Loki. »**

_« Pardon ? »_

Sur le coup, c'est moi qui ne savais plus quoi répondre ? S'inquiéter ? Pour moi ? Vu d'ici ça ressemblait à une farce grotesque, une moquerie de plus dans la blague qu'était devenue ma vie. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai serré les poings, me tournant à nouveau vers celui qui avait été mon frère pendant toutes ces années et qui désormais venait me trouver au pire moment de mon existence pour rire de moi.

_« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire ? Aller tuer quelques géants du froid ? Faire la cour à Sif ? Lécher les bottes de père ? »_

J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il était blessé. Nous savions tous deux qu'aucune de ces activités ne faisait parti de ses occupations mais honnêtement ça n'avait pas la moindre importance et c'est avec une pointe de jubilation que je l'ai regardé. Le faire souffrir me soulageait, au moins n'étais-je plus le seul à sentir les blessures acides de la trahison.

_« Va donc lustrer tes plumes, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux et c'est probablement ce que tu feras encore lorsque tout le monde ici devra réparer les dégâts que tu auras causé en tant que roi. A moins que tu ne le deviennes jamais ? Qui sait ? Peut-être que quelqu'un se rendra compte à temps que te mettre sur le trône causera notre perte à tous ? »_

C'était tellement plus simple de cracher sur lui plutôt que de lui parler comme je l'avais toujours fait. C'était plus libérateur aussi et c'est stupéfait que je me suis aperçu que des larmes froides et glaciales, tranchantes comme des rasoirs, roulaient sur mes joues sans que j'ai pu les en empêcher. Thor ne me quittait pas des yeux mais il n'y avait pas un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et sa main s'est tendue vers moi. J'ai fermé les yeux, attendant courageusement que le coup tombe mais il ne vint jamais et j'ai senti ses doigts se refermer autour de mon poignet en une prise ferme. Sans doute voulait-il empêche que je ne fuis pendant qu'il me rendait la monnaie de ma pièce… Je me suis senti tiré vers lui et malgré toute mon opposition, je n'avais pas sa force…

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu… ? »_

Ses bras m'ont entouré en une étreinte à la fois douce et protectrice, d'une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas et j'ai entendu sa voix s'élever, sans une once d'ironie ou de malveillance tandis que je restais contre lui, sans comprendre à quel nouveau jeu il se prêtait.

**« Tout va bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Pas même père. »**

J'aurais voulu lui répondre qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et me défaire de ses bras ridiculement réconfortant, lui crier ma haine de toutes ces personnes qui m'avaient un jour trompé pour mieux me détruire par la suite mais tous mes mots mourraient bien avant d'atteindre mes lèvres et dans un sanglot étouffé, je me suis agrippé à lui comme à la dernière parcelle de vie qui me restait dans une faiblesse que je ne me connaissais pas.

**« Je t'aime Loki. »**

A ses paroles, je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et j'ai senti qu'il me serrait un peu plus contre lui. Ce simple geste semblait apaiser la douleur brûlante du discours de père et sans savoir pourquoi j'aurais aimé que cet instant dure à jamais. Rester ainsi enlacés avec la seule personne qui ne m'avait jamais menti, le seul qui ne m'eut jamais laissé tomber malgré nos différences et nos disputes, le seul qui, je le croyais, ne me voulait pas de mal et qui, peut-être ?, me voulait du bien. Il n'a plus dit un mot après ça, mais il savait ce que mon silence signifiait. _Je t'aime aussi Thor_.


End file.
